


Here’s to Us

by LadyBeaumont



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Post-Finale, They made up and became friends again eventually, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBeaumont/pseuds/LadyBeaumont
Summary: Drabble.  Some years post series. Toby reflects on his friendship with CJ.





	Here’s to Us

As he felt the dead weight of her slumped against him and the tickle of her breath against his neck he felt eternally grateful they’d gotten back to this place.  
She was drunk, of course, and would have snuggled up to any of the other people in the room had they been sat next to her, but he was there and she’d curled up against him.  
“Your beard’s prickly.”  
“You should be used to that.”  
Across the room Danny looked on, chuckling at his wife’s drunken nonsense.  
“His is softer.”  
Yes, he was glad she was back in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve spent all year half writing “short” CJ fics and then abandoning them around the 3000 word mark so this was a challenge to myself to be succinct. Maybe I’ll go and finish one of those fics now...
> 
> The title comes from Old Friends from Merrily We Roll Along.


End file.
